


Satisfied-hamiltots

by Kaitlxn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Gay John Laurens, Poor Peter, alex's mom is alive, angelica loves alex, protect little alexander hamilton, toddler!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: When Eliza and Alex get "married" at school- Angelica gives a toast. During said toast she remembers the night she met Alex- and she might just regret that night for the rest of her days





	

“Alright alright! That's what I'm talking about! Now everyone give it up for Eliza's sister, Angelica Schuyler!” John shouted as he lifted his juice box in a toast, saluting to no one in particular. His hoots and hollers were reduced to murmurs as the entire class- including Aaron, Thomas and James- cheered for the “newlywed” couple.  
Angelica swallowed and got up from the circle of classmates, “a toast to the groom.” She exclaimed.  
The boys then followed with “to the groom, to the groom, to the groom.”  
“To the bride!” Angelica shouted. “To the bride, to the bride, to the bride!” The girls copied back.  
“From you sister.” Angelica exclaimed  
“Angelica~” the classmates sang in various tones. Some kids said “Angie” instead and Peggy shouted “and me!” Causing Eliza and Alex to giggle.  
“Who is always by your side!” Angelica held her hands out to Alex and Eliza. “To your Union-”  
“To their what?” Thomas shouted.  
“I thought that was what the middle schoolers wore...” Charles whispered to James.  
“That's a uniform Charlie!” Aaron sighed. He was only here because Alex promised him juice.  
“Ugh, never mind!” Angelica growled. “Instead... Ah! To your family and friends-”  
“Yeah to us!” Hercules bellowed, throwing his empty juice box into the air.  
“Oui! To us!” Lafayette quipped as he pat Alex and Eliza's backs.  
“I love you Alex,” John murmured, hugging Alex's left arm while Eliza held his right. Alex smiled at John and kissed his hair, making John grin widely.  
“AND PEGGY!” Peggy screamed so the older kids could hear her. “I hear ya Pegster.” Alex laughed.  
Angelica sighed, “and the hope that you provide!”  
“You provide, you provide!” The class chimed in.  
“Provide what?” Alex asked, looking around curiously.  
“Snacks of course!” Eliza whispered. “What else would we provide?” Alex nodded as if he understood, but he was still slightly confused.  
“And may you alwaaaaayyyyyyyys-” Angie cooed as the other kids wailed, “ALLLLWWWWWAAAAAYYYYS.”  
“Be satisfied.” It was at that word Angelica remembered the first time she had met Alexander Hamilton; and she might just regret that night for the rest of her days.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Eliza! Come on! You know parent night is important! Put on your dress and let's goooo!” Angelica shouted, stomping her Mary-Jane clad foot on the wooden floor.  
Eliza came huffing out of her room, blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt with a blue and yellow bear on the front. “I don't wanna.”  
“Eliza you gotta! Daddy said we had’ta go with him to meet everyone’s mommies and daddies! Even Peggy is ready!”  
As if summoned, Peggy came barreling through the quarreling duo, her gold and pastel orange dress fluttering by. “I go super fast! You can't see me!” She giggled, coming to a stop so she could stand next to Eliza.  
“‘Liza, help me with my shoes! Daddy said I had to be a big girl and ask!” She whined pointing down to her frilly white socks with gold and orange stitching. She was an adorable creamsicle with just as much sugary energy.  
“Not until she puts on her dress.” Angelica demanded.  
Eliza huffed, pouted and mumbled, “fine, I'll put on the stinking dress.” Before storming into her room.  
“Peggy, go meet Eliza downstairs so she can help with your shoes, ‘kay?” Angelica asked. Peggy nodded and practically flew down the stairs to the main hallway.  
Eliza emerged from her room in a beautiful teal dress and creamy white sash, with a scowl plastered onto her face. “This is stupid,” she muttered.  
Angelica gasped, “Eliza we don't speak like that! That's a bad word!” Eliza rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.  
Angelica walked up to her sister and placed her tiny hands on Eliza’s shoulders. “What's wrong sis? You were so excited for parents night!”  
Eliza shuffled from one foot to another. “It's just that… I wanted mommy to come too. Why'd she have to go to Paris for work?”  
Angelica sighed. Eliza and their mother were very close, like Angie was close with their dad. Peggy was close with both because she was the baby. This week their mommy was in Paris for a conference, so their daddy was home.  
“Hey, mommy will be back on Friday, so we can tell her all about parents night, alrighty? It will be okay.” Angelica soothed her sister’s fears and she noticed Eliza smile a bit more, “okay. But I want to tell her first!”  
Angelica nodded, “okie dokie! Let's get our shoes on and let's GOOOOOOOO!” She laughed as they raced down the stairs to help Peggy with her buckles.  
Their dad came out from his office in a maroon “work shirt”- the girls called his dress shirts- black pants, a black belt and matching shoes. Angelica and Eliza grabbed their dad’s hands as Peggy went on his shoulders and he led them down the driveway, to the car.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hello Mr. Schuyler, I'm Mr. Washington; it's a pleasure to meet you.” Mr. Washington said as he shook Mr. Schuyler’s hand. Mr. Schuyler let out a hearty chuckle and said, “my girls have told me so much about you Mr. Washington, it's nice to finally put a face to words.”  
“Please, call me George.” Mr. Washington smiled. Mr. Schuyler grinned, “Philip.” The girls stood at the men’s ankles and looked around the classroom at the other families.  
Lafayette was sitting on his grandmother’s lap, pointing at all the paintings he had made while speaking French a mile a minute. “Je déjà faite une peinture!” His grandmother was bouncing him gently, smiling fondly at her grandson’s enthusiasm.  
Hercules and his parents were sitting with Alexander and his mom. The adults were conversing as the two boys played with dolls named Oak and Lin; the dolls were fighting a war.  
“I'm so glad Hercules has found Alex! He's never had someone to match his energy levels,” Mrs. Mulligan gushed as Alex’s mom laughed.  
“I feel the same way, my little lion was so nervous when we first moved here, you know. He told me our boys instantly became friends,” she smiled.  
“Well then it's surely fate,” Mr. Mulligan joked as he bounced Hercules’s baby brother, Hugh Jr. on his lap.  
“You know we’d be happy to have Alex over. We understand how hard it must be working and raising a son.” Hugh Sr. whispered as he watched Hercules toss “Oak” into the air and shout “WE HAD A SPY ON THE INSIDE!”  
“Hercules!” Mrs. Mulligan shushed him as Hugh Jr. squealed at the airborne doll.  
“That would be much appreciated, thank you. Ever since his father went back to Nevis, Alex has been rather quiet.” Alex's mother said dismayed.  
Alex cried that whole week and begged his father to return. “Does he know why?” Mrs. Mulligan asked in a hushed tone, placing her hand over Alex’s mother’s.  
“Only partially; he thinks it's for his father's job. He doesn't understand the whole concept of divorce.” The Mulligans nodded solemnly.  
“Well we'd be happy to do anything- anything at all to help you with this rough patch.” Hugh Sr. said sincerely.  
“Thank you so much. Usually his cousin Peter babysits him, but he hasn't been feeling quite like himself lately.” Alex's mother whispered. “He's been diagnosed with depression, and my sister is nervous he’ll… You know.” The Mulligans shared a look with her and Hugh Jr. began to babble whole pulling at his father’s shirt. “All right tough guy, go to mommy.” Alex's mother smiled at the drooling infant and Hugh Jr. grabbed her slender finger into his chubby hand and began to coo.  
The Burrs and the Lees had congregated in a back corner, the Lees gossiping about “what's-his-face getting a raise” and “did you see how much weight she lost!” to the indifferent Burrs. Aaron was showing them Theo and Charles was bragging about how he was Mr. Washington’s helper.  
The Jeffersons and Madisons were leaning against one of the walls, smiling and talking about their next co-family vacation.  
“We really should take a tour of Versailles, it's supposed to be beautiful in the spring, all the gardens in bloom and fountains. It's a once in a lifetime experience.” Mrs. Jefferson gushed to Mrs. Madison as the husbands discussed the important French government officials they would meet at galas.  
“Oh that sounds marvelous, but what about our boys allergies?” Mrs. Madison giggled as she spared a glance towards the boys. Thomas was playing with Sally and James was curled in his blanket watching with a smile.  
At the “farm” John was showing his sisters his turtles- Rebel and her babies, Shellby and and Frances.  
“Turns out Rebel was a girl!” John exclaimed as his siblings gathered to stare at the recently hatched turtles. John’s father had taken to sitting down and had chosen between watching his children and scoping out the classroom in a bored manner. That was until he saw Philip Schuyler.  
“Phil!” He called from across the room. Philip turned around and let out a deep bellow, “Henry! How're the kids?”  
“Right here my good man,” he said as they shook hands. Peggy tugged on her father’s pant leg.  
“Dad, can we play now?” She asked, thumb in her mouth and eyes as wide as a doe’s.  
“Sure Pegster. You and your sisters may play.” Peggy gave his leg a chaste hug before skipping over to Thomas and James so she could play with Sally.  
Angelica was bored. She knew nobody besides Thomas, but she didn’t want to talk to him after he yelled at her for saying girls can't play with action figures. If he plays with a doll, why can't she play with action figures?  
As she looked around, she noticed a thin little boy with black hair. He was smiling at a woman who looked like him. Angelica had never seen him before and her curiosity was getting the better of her.  
When the boy turned in her direction and she saw his face- more importantly his eyes- Angelica placed a hand over her heart to try and slow its rapid pounding. Blush fanned out over her cheeks and she cautiously made her way to him.  
Smoothing out the ruffles in her dress, she tapped his shoulder. He spun around alarmed, but smiled when he saw her face. “Hi!” His voice made Angelica smile wider and butterflies consume her stomach. “Hiya,” she said with a giggle.  
“You look like you've never been satisfied.” He said abruptly.  
Angelica’s jaw went slack. “I don't know what you mean?”  
“You're like me. I've never been satisfied.” He said.  
“Is that right?” Angelica asked curiously.  
“I've never been satisfied.” He repeated.  
“My name is Angelica Schuyler.” Angelica smiled.  
“Alexander Hamilton,” he said with a nod.  
Huh, Angelica had never heard of a Hamilton family before.“Where's your family from?”  
The boy seemed alarmed and quickly replied, “unimportant, there's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait. Just you wait.”  
The two kept talking for around two minutes- maybe three minutes and everything they said in total agreement. It felt a dream to her. He was handsome and made her smile. Angelica looked over her shoulder and saw Eliza staring at Alex. The look on her face was one of helplessness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As parents night came to a close, the Schuyler family returned to their home. Peggy babbling about how much fun she had, Eliza gushing over Alex and Angelica being awfully silent. It was during the car ride she realized 3 fundamental things at the exact same time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Oh! Follow me!” She said with a grin.  
“Where are you taking me?” Alex asked curiously.  
“I'm about to change your life,” Angelica replied slyly.  
“Then by all means, lead the way,” Alex exclaimed.  
NUMBER 1: she has a crush on Alex but has to like someone who is well known because she's the big sister.  
“Elizabeth Schuyler. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Eliza said with a curtsy.  
“Schuyler?” Alex asked confused. Angelica nodded, “my sister.”  
NUMBER 2: she's a Schuyler sister so she is very popular- something Alex might like. So that is why she introduces him to Eliza, now that's his girlfriend.  
Angelica realized Alex was right, she will never be satisfied.  
“Thank you for being so nice,” Eliza giggled.  
“If it takes meeting your sister first, it will have been worth it.” Alex replied.  
“I'll leave you to it.” Angelica said.  
NUMBER 3: Angelica knows her sister like she knows her own mind, you will never find anyone as trusting or as kind. If she tells her she likes him, Eliza would reside him. He'd be hers, she would says she's fine- she'd be lying.  
But that night when she thought of Alexander’s eyes, she romanticized what might've been if she hadn't sized him up so quickly. Angelica whispered through tears, “at least my dear Eliza’s his wife… At least I keep his eyes in my life.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Angelica snapped out of her haze and lifted her juice in the air- “TO THE GROOM!”  
The boys repeated their chorus of “to the groom.”  
“TO THE BRIDE!” The girls followed with their bride shouts.  
“FROM YOUR SISTER!” She exclaimed. The kids shouted, “Angelica!” As she said “WHO IS ALWAYS BY YOUR SIDE!”  
“TO YOUR UNION!” She sang loudly.  
The kids shouted back, “TO THE UNION! TO YOUR FAMILY AND FRIENDS!”  
“AND THE HOPE THAT YOU PROVIDE!” Angelica said looking at everyone, as they shouted out their favorite snacks.  
“MAY YOU ALWAYS!” Angelica drew in a deep breath and bellowed, “BE SATISFIED!” While looking at Alex. He blushed and looked pointedly at Eliza, causing Angelica's heart to drop into her stomach.  
While everyone else was celebrating, Angelica sat in a corner pouting. John came over and sat next to her. “Will Eliza be happy?” He whispered sadly.  
“Yeah. I know she'll be happy as his bride.”  
“Oh.” John whispered as he got up to go talk to Alex. Angelica could've sworn she saw him crying.  
“And I know…. He will never be satisfied. I will never be satisfied.” She whispered as she began to cry quietly.


End file.
